


Echoes

by Agentminnesota187



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentminnesota187/pseuds/Agentminnesota187
Summary: After the death of Terra Markov and Slade Wilson, Damian Wayne felt that something was off. Turns out, he was right.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**_Prologue_ **

' _Lazarus, Amethyst. Demon, demon's head._

_Fallen, falling. Broken, breaking._

_Asleep, sleeping. Dying, dead.'_

A fallen angels touch can only heal so much.

When a demon's voice is in her head,

You'd be better off _dead_. 


	2. Chapter 1: Slade's Return

Damian's arm shook as he tried to hold up his katana if only he had maneuvered his landing so he wouldn't dislocate his shoulder. Rookie mistake, had he still been with the League, he would've paid for that dearly.

He snatched his sword with his other arm, hoping that his broken wrist would handle the weight of the blade. It could not.

He felt utterly useless watching Raven try and spell Deathstroke away. His attack had been devastating on the Titans. To his right, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Starfire attempted to fight a controlled Terra Markov. Apparently, Deathstroke had survived the demolition of Brother Blood's cave. Terra had not. He used a Lazarus pit on her and warped her mind to make the Titans seem like villains.

Nightwing was in worse shape than the Robin himself. He had protected Damian and subdued horrible injuries when Terra hurled a boulder at the teens. He didn't have time to focus on that though, he had to help Raven, who visibly struggled against the assassin. Tt, of course, Slade had read up even more on Raven's powers.

She had a stream of red dripping from her nose, an indication of exhaustion. She was bound to be low on stamina. Damian slammed his shoulder into the pillar beside him, relocating his shoulder. He was an Al Ghul, for fucks sakes, he could handle this fight with these injuries. He picked up his katana again, the pain shot straight to his shoulder, but he ignored it. His only focus had been Raven, who was nowhere to be seen. 'Wait- where did she go?' he asked himself silently.

She had been fighting Slade- where did Slade go?

His questions had been answered a milli-second later when Raven went flying into him. It was not a fun experience. She quickly pulled herself up as best as she could.

Slade laughed loudly, pointing his katana at the teens, "Teen Titans? More like Babies in costumes club!" he took a few steps forward, "Well, you might not be bringing me my pipe, but I got your old teammate for that, besides you two are pains in my ass." He brought the sword down on Damian's cheek; a small cut stung his face, "too bad you two never got together, you would've been cute, and it would make killing you a little more satisfying."

Raven hurriedly moved her hand towards his shoulder, healing the joint as best as she could.

"Who should I kill first?" he waved his sword between the two, "Al Ghul?" he pointed it at Robin, "Or witch?" he brought it to Raven's chin, lifting it. Her lip trembled, and hands shook. He laughed, "oh, look at you, standing there, shaking like a scared little girl!"

"I am afraid," she admitted, stepping forward and pushing the blade closer to her throat, "but I'm still standing here, and I will protect my family, no matter how afraid I am."

"Oooo, watch out guys, we have a badass over here!" Slade taunted, "You really think you can protect him? In two weeks, he'll turn his back on you, and you'll have saved him for nothing!"

"That's his decision, not mine. I choose to call him my family, and we protect our family! You can cut me down, but I'll come back stronger." She smirked, "and I will show no mercy, should you hurt my family ever again." She growled, her skin starting to turn red.

"I accept your challenge, demon." He placed his blade horizontally on her neck, threatening to slice.

She reached forward, grasping the sword, and crushing it with a quick "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

"Impressive, little birdy!" he reached for three throwing stars and rested them in between his fingers.

"Heads up!" he threw them at the young girl, hoping to distract her enough to attack Damian from behind her, only she put up a barrier surrounding her and Damian. "Not bad, Kid! Perhaps I should keep you alive." he walked around her shield, tilting his head to the side, "If only just to have some fun, you are a magnificent creature."

Raven, angered, expanded her forcefield, letting its edges lash against Deathstroke. Her eyes turned to fire, and another pair appeared above her eyebrows. " **I will kill you, scum**!" a demonic tone overpowered her strong voice. A stream of black magic flew towards the assassin, catching him off guard, cuts appearing all over her body.

Damian was proud of the work she had done.

The demoness sent a hand filled with dark magic at Slade, crushing him.

"Raven!" Damian yelled, "Stop! You're going to kill him!" although he wished Slade dead in the worst way possible, he didn't want that burden on Raven's shoulders.

" **Stupid boy, my daughter may hold feelings for you, but should you try and stop me, I will kill you without a second thought.** " Trigon sneered, crushing Slade with his spell. Damian picked up his sword and moved to the side, hoping to find a way to will Raven back.

"Raven, you have to fight him!"

" **Enough boy**!" the demon spat, grasping Damian with his other hand, squeezing.

"Please, Raven, you can do this! Your family believes in you!" he wheezed, the hand crushing him.

" **You cannot fight me, daughter! I will** -" the demon stopped mid sentence before howling in pain. " **-I will kill the boy if you do not stop, child**!"

"I won't let you!" Raven's voice screamed, clutching her head and letting both assassins go. She fell to her knees, gasping for air as she fought her father for control. Damian, concerned, tried to get closer to her. However, Deathstroke had recovered quickly and ran towards the girl, katana in hand.

Grasping his sword with all of the strength he had left, Damian sprinted to Raven and blocked Deathstroke's attack with a swift upstroke.

Using his right leg, he kicked Deathstroke's hip, causing the assassin to stumble backwards slightly and drop his left arm. His right arm now holding the weight of the sword. Damian lifted his sword up, forcing Deathstroke's sword away from Raven, before turning around and slicing into his chest. Now in a crouching position, Damian slid on his left knee, using his right to trip Deathstroke after spinning around behind him. Now facing Raven, he dragged his sword towards his opponent and placed its blade against his throat.

"Tt, I guess you're the one who dies today." He swung his sword along his throat and watched as he bled out. Breathing out heavily, the boy ran towards Raven, who was staring at the body in shock. "Raven, are you alright?"

Breathing quickly, she looked up at him with wide eyes, "I'm so sorry," she whispered, "He hurt you." She reached out to touch his cheek.

"I'm alright Raven, just catch your breath." He placed his hand on her shoulder and sat beside her, exhaustion filling his body.

"Terra is down, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle are recovering, Deathstroke?" Starfire asked, flying over to the pair.

"Dead," Damian announced.

"Oh." She whispered in shock, "Dick?"

"Alive but injured," Raven whispered. Her hands were shaking violently, her voice wavered as she tried to heal Damian.

"Raven, you must conserve your energy! you are also hurt."

"I gave you these wounds. I should heal them," Raven muttered, a black mist circling Damian's body.

"No, you will rest, and my wounds will heal eventually." He threw her arm around his shoulder, helping her get up. "Do you need help to get to the Med Bay, or will be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Damian." Raven sighed, clutching her head and limping towards the hallway.

Sighing, Damian limped towards his brother, whom Starfire was crouched beside.

"What'd I miss?"

"Terra's back and Slade is dead. I killed him, Grayson."

The adult's eyes widened, "Dami, I thought we had this figured out we don't kill!"

"He deserved it! He would have stopped at nothing to kill Raven and me. He almost did." Damian winced, his wrist twisting uncomfortably, "I had no choice." The teen looked down at his feet, feeling slightly ashamed.

Dick softened his gaze, pinching his nose. He sighed, "we'll talk about this later, right now, we all need to rest and heal."

"Yes, everyone, let's head to the Med Bay! We need to make sure no one is too horribly injured then you're all off for the night!" Kori ordered. "Where's Raven?"

"Heading to the Med Bay," Damian answered.

"Great! Let us all head there!"

"Tt, I'm fine," Damian grumbled.

"Try that again, and I'll get Alfred to sedate you." Dick retorted, pointing his finger at Damian.

Growling under his breath, Damian walked with Dick, Kori, Jaime and Gar, who had been carrying an unconscious Terra towards the Med Bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a month and I'm very sorry that it has taken this long for an update.


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise Guest (A Good One, This Time)

_ Dear Raven; _

_ I am very sorry that I had to leave so abruptly. Father ordered it. After Grayson had informed him of my solution to end Deathstroke's reign of terror, he insisted that I returned home immediately. I hope to be home soon; Father may allow me.  _

_ Starfire informed me that you are recovering well. I am very grateful. You are a valuable asset to the team, and I would be lying if I said that I did not enjoy your companionship at times. It is quite lonely without having anyone to enjoy tea and a good book with. At the very least, I have Titus, who I never thanked you for. Already he is proving a worthy comrade and trustful companion. Perhaps he will someday supersede Ace. I am well aware that Father enjoys feeding him under the table during dinner.  _

_ How is Logan doing? We were all aware that his relationship with Markov was... intimate, to say the least. I cannot imagine this new revelation being easy for him. I am sure that Reyes has his hands full.  _

_ Most importantly, how are you doing? I have never seen you strain your magick so far. Surely there are lasting effects of exerting yourself so harshly. As I'm sure you are aware, although I cannot travel back to the Tower as of right now, Father never said anything about having teammates at the Manor. If you ever have the time, I would appreciate the company?  _

_ Best Wishes, _

_ Damian Wayne.  _

Lifting the calligraphy pen from the paper, Damian sighed. It had been one day since Slade's attack, and although it was verified that the brute was dead, Damian still felt on edge. It was a regular occurrence for Wayne's, but this felt _ so much worse _ than the Joker's target on your back.

The voice of Alfred had jolted him from his thoughts, " _ Master Damian, _ your tea with brown sugar, half a lemon and a china cup as you insist." Alfred set the tray down next to the paper in front of the boy. "Writing a message to your friends? How rather unlike you."

"Thank you, Pennyworth." Damian started, setting his pen down. "I am penning a message to Raven, I require updates about Logan, and she has the clearest handwriting to read."

"I'm sure, Master Damian." He teased, "Master Bruce is expecting you in his office. It would be wise not to keep him." Alfred's face held a small smile before he left the room. Damian was left alone to ponder why his father required him. 

He folded up the letter and hid it in his pocket before sauntering down to where the office was.

**_ Titans Tower  _ **

Raven was relaxing in her room. Her magick had been quite finicky the past few days. Ever since Slade had returned. She was exhausted, both physically and spiritually. She had rubbed her quartz so much that the surface was practically flat.

After Damian had been dragged back to Gotham City, she didn't have many other people she wanted to talk to. She felt bereft. The migraine she was experiencing from her father's piercing voice in her head was not helping either. 

Throughout Damian's absence, she had kept to her room. She shut the Titans out in an attempt to protect them while keeping herself under control. Jaime had occasionally left some food outside of her door for her. It was odd being alone again.

She had become accustomed to having others around; in fact, she felt comfortable around others. Not this time. This time, she couldn't let them know the demons girding her head. She almost killed Damian. Who's to say that if Gar looked at her the wrong way, she wouldn't hesitate? 

The thoughts swirled around her mind like a hurricane. "5,4,3,2,1. 5,4,3,2,1." She repeated; a method to help mitigate her anxiety. 

"Raven?" She heard the jaunty voice of Starfire ask. 

Raven took a deep breath before answering, "Yes, Star?" 

"May I come in?" 

"Yes," Raven faltered out. She couldn't disappear forever. 

The door hissed open, and Star walked in cautiously. "How are you doing?" 

"I'm managing." Raven huffed, running her fingers through her hair. 

Starfire sighed. "When do you think that you'll join the Titans for an evening? Everyone has been asking about you. I don't think that can keep telling Batman you'll be at the next meeting much longer."

"I just don't want to hurt anyone. I think that you understand that."

"Unfortunately. But when you are ready, the Titans will be ready to welcome you back with open arms," and with that sentence, Star exited the room, and Raven sat in silence once more. 

Sighing heavily before rolling onto her stomach in the middle of her bed, Raven smushed her face into her bedding and starfished with her arms and legs. 

_ Tap tap tap _

Raven jolted quickly at the noise, unsure of whether she had been hallucinating with her ears. 

_ Tap tap tap _

She turned her head to the window, puzzled. Her room was among one of the highest above the ground. Who was tapping at her window, Superman?

Muffled words were heard outside the Tower, and she quickly sprinted to the window to see one Damian Wayne in his Robin costume  _ hanging from a rope _ in front of her window. Refraining from bursting into laughter, she quickly let him in while shaking her head. ' _ This boy, I swear to Azar. _ ' she thought.

"Mind telling me why you're outside my window hanging from a rope instead of in Gotham City doing whatever you do there?" She asked.

"I had a talk with Father. He said that I should check up on my friends, so here I am." He explained.

"Are you sure that he didn't mean  _ send us a text _ ?" 

"He never specified  _ how _ , so I decided to come to the Tower," Damian smirked. "So how have you been, Raven?" 

"Oh, you know.  _ Living the dream, _ " She gave Damian a soft smile before sitting back on her bed. " _ And you _ ? I can't imagine things have been great back in Gotham considering how fast you travelled back here."

Damian joined her on the bed and nodded. "Father is trying his ablest to understand my actions while  _ additionally _ punishing me for them." 

"Understandably so, Slade tried to kill all of us.  _ Multiple times. _ I guess that it still doesn't mean that we get to play judge, jury  _ or _ executioner."

"I would like to stay here tonight. As much as I enjoy tea with myself, it is not the same without you." Damian admitted before the conversation could turn dark.

"I'm sure Star would allow that." Raven genuinely smiled. 

"Hey, mama! Are you bu-" Garfield walked into the room, his eyes setting on Damian, "Robin? When did you get here?" 

"Gar, have you ever heard of knocking?" Raven snapped.

" _ Chillax _ , mama, it's not like you two were doing anything." He shrugged before continuing, " _ anyways _ , Star's calling a team meeting. Both of you better get yo butts to the living room." 

"Be there right away, Gar." Raven groaned before getting up from her bed. "Before I forget to ask,  _ how the hell did you manage to get all of the way over here from Gotham _ ? It's literally across the country." 

"A magician never reveals his secrets." 

"You zeta'd, didn't you?" 

Damian looked back at her with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lazy ass if back.


End file.
